Sacrifar
by Ileyra
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa, berusia 17 tahun dan akan mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, hingga seseorang menyeretnya dan membawa lelaki itu ke dunia lain di mana ia akan bertindak sebagai seorang Sacrifar  17 y.o  allx27
1. BAB I Prolog

Harusnya sekarang Ley publish **Il Mio Amore** sama **Gola TV On The Show**, tapi jadinya malah bikin fic baru, habisnya di fandom indo jarang banget sih ada yang bikin Allx27, padahalkan Ley juga suka sama ntuh pairing (curcol).

Sekarang publish prolognya dulu ya, biar gx bingung, tapi prolognya juga gx akan Ley kasih _clue _banyak-banyak...Hohohoho (author tak bertanggungjawab)

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira, Sacrifar ©Ileyra

**Title: **Sacrifar

**Pairing: **(17 y.o) Allx27

**Rating: **T or M later? /slapped

**Genre: **Adventure/ Supernatural/ Romance/ Tragedy/ Family/Action/ etc

.

* * *

**BAB I. Prolog**

**

* * *

**

_Sacrifar _is—

_The one who should sacrifice his breath to share our pain, he should sacrifice his blood in order to bring freedom, and he should sacrifice his life for his precious thing__s__._

_Protected by God—_

_Loved by __any__one—_

_He is surely__ an angel in this cruel world_.

.

"**Found you****-the tenth _Sacrifar._"**

.

**There is only one chance  
**

"Brengsek! Kalau begini kita tidak akan tepat waktu!"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang dari tadi menembak mereka?"

"TUNGGU! BERHENTI!"

.

**Sacrifice is always needed  
**

"Merunduk!"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, asalkan kau menyerahkan _Sacrifar _padaku."

"—Aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk membawanya kemari dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menyerahkannya padamu?"

.

**This is your destiny**

"Karena kau adalah _Sacrifar ke sepuluh."_

"Buka matamu! Kita ini sedang berperang!"

"Mulai sekarang masa depan kami semua ada di tanganmu."

.

**When hope is swallowed by despair**

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"TIDAK! Aku belum ingin mati!"

"Tak akan ada yang menolongmu di sini, kau harus bertahan sendiri."

.

**And sorrow come to haunt you**

"Kumohon, aku tak ingin melihat ada yang mati lagi."

"Kita harus membunuhnya."

"MATI SAJA KAU! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU!"

**.**

**To face reality  
**

"Tugas _Sacrifar _tak lain adalah sebagai tumbal."

"Perang ini sudah berlangsung selama 400 tahun, memangnya bisa kau akhiri?"

"Kufufu, sepertinya mengorbankan nyawa pun tidak cukup untukmu."

.

**Love and friendship  
**

"Hahaha, tenang saja Tsuna, kami semua temanmu kok."

"Aku melindungimu bukan karena kau lemah, tapi karena aku sayang."

"Kita akan terus seperti ini! Makanya, ayo menangkan pertarungan!"

.

Perjalanan panjang ketika takdir mengubah kehidupanmu, kenyataan yang menyakitkan bersembunyi di balik semua kepingan kenangan yang selama ini tertidur dan terkubur, pertempuran memperebutkan sebuah ambisi yang mengorbankan ribuan nyawa, ketika rasa putus asa menyesatkan hatimu—dan yang kau ingat hanyalah cara membunuh, di masa depan kau tidak akan melihat apapun selain kegelapan, saat itulah ia akan datang membawa cahaya, membuka pintu harapan baru untukmu, hingga kau kembali menghargai arti sebuah nyawa.

.

_**Sacrifar**_


	2. BAB II The Tenth Sacrifar

**Thanks For:**

**-Suzuru Seiyo **iya, ini genre-nya memang _action _sih ahah. Yap, walau allx27 tetep aja banyak hint pair lain tersebar dan berantakan(?). Wwkkwkw, ok, makasih reviewnya, akan kuusahakan update cepet ^^  
**-Chel di Cieli **GYAAA! Thx review-nya Chel 3 Hahaha, tw aja kalo Ley emang gcx cuma nerapin allx27. Makasih yah muacch~ *slapped***  
-Raikyoku3173 **Thx reviewnya, iya kan? di fandom indo cuma dikit yang bikin allx27, makanya Ley bikin hoho

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira, Sacrifar ©Ileyra

**Title: **Sacrifar

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Adventure/ Supernatural/ Romance/ Tragedy/ Family/Action/etc

**Pairing:** (17 y.o) Allx27

.

* * *

**Bab II. The Tenth Sacrifar**

**

* * *

**

Sawada Tsunayoshi menarik nafas panjang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di depan cermin besar dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang berseragam. Ia berdiri di sana menatap bayangan dirinya, tampak gugup.

Sambil pura-pura membetulkan dasi dan kerah kemeja, Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berusaha mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Cukup lama kedua mata karamelnya memandangi pantulan bayangannya sendiri hingga membuat kedua kakinya terasa pegal.

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa melakukannya Tsuna!" Tsuna bergumam pelan untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan penuh keyakinan, dapat terlihat dari kedua bola matanya yang berapi-api bahwa putra tunggal keluarga Sawada itu sedang bersemangat sekarang.

Hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, Tsuna akan menghadapi ujian saringan masuk perguruan tinggi yang diadakan secara serempak di seluruh Jepang. Aaah—akhirnya saat yang dinanti-nanti tiba juga, selama ini Tsuna telah bersabar melalui hari-hari berat di SMA, itu semua demi hari ini.

Tsuna sangat yakin bila ia diterima di salah satu perguruan tinggi dan menyandang gelar sebagai mahasiswa, maka tidak akan ada lagi label _dame_-Tsuna yang selama ini menggantungi karakternya, tidak akan ada lagi Tsuna yang ceroboh, selalu bangun kesiangan dan payah dalam hal apapun.

Ya, ia akan menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan, pemberani, kuat, akan ia tunjukkan pada dunia terutama untuk ayah ibunya bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi akan segera ber-metamorfosis menjadi putra yang bisa mereka banggakan.

Setelah merasa dirinya tidak gugup lagi, Tsuna memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari sebuah pintu jati besar berwarna cokelat keemasan, sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Ruang Ujian No.11' tertempel di sana.

Sambil mendengarkan musik di I-pod-nya yang sudah seperti jimat, Tsuna bersandar pada dinding bercat krem.

Ia mencoba menutup mata.

Menunggu.

.

.

.

"_Sudah kutemukan—Sacrifar ke sepuluh"_

.

.

.

"Percepat lajunya, Hibari!"

Seorang pria berambut silver berteriak sambil mengisi ulang peluru _shotgun _di tangannya, sementara pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Hibari menginjak pedal gas hingga batas maksimum.

"Akan kubereskan mereka semua!" seru si rambut silver setelah selesai mengisi peluru. Selang beberapa detik, dengan lihai pria itu menembakkan senjata ke arah beberapa orang yang mengejar mobil mereka di belakang, sayangnya meleset semua.

Sementara musuh mereka balas menembak dan berhasil mengenai spion kiri.

"_Shit!_" umpatnya sembari kembali menembakkan peluru ke arah mereka, untunglah kali ini _strike_. musuh yang oh-sial-nya tertembak tepat di kepala itu jatuh dari mobil yang mereka kendarai dan berguling-guling di aspal panas sampai tubuhnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Tapi beberapa pengejar lain semakin berdatangan dan kembali menghujami mereka dengan puluhan tembakan.

"Brengsek, kalau begini kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu!" gerutu si rambut silver.

"Gokudera, kau ambil alih kemudi!" ujar Hibari yang sedari tadi sibuk menyetir mobil sedan hitam yang mereka tumpangi. Gokudera segera melaksanakan perintah partner-nya tanpa banyak bicara, sementara laki-laki yang kini memegang _magnum_ di kedua tangannya mulai menembaki para pengejar mereka dengan tempo yang mantap.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, adegan saling tembak itu pun berakhir dengan hancurnya mobil musuh mereka yang menabrak pintu terowongan, dan Hibari kembali mengambil alih kemudi.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang dari tadi menembak mereka?" komentar Gokudera setelah melihat kemampuan membidik Hibari yang (terlalu) sempurna.

"Aku tidak suka menembak, membunuh lewat pertarungan jarak dekat lebih membuatku puas."

"—Dasar _psycho_."

Gokudera menyulut sebatang rokok kemudian menghela nafas lega, ia mengerling ke arah jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan goresan.

"Semoga kali ini kita tepat waktu."

.

.

.

"_Kami membutuhkanmu, Tsuna!"_

_._

_._

_._

Tsuna bangun tersentak setelah tubuhnya merasakan sebuah goncangan kecil. Ia memfokuskan mata untuk melihat sekeliling dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berambut _dark-hazel _melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hei, kau peserta ujian juga bukan?" tanya anak perempuan itu. Tsuna mengangguk sembari menggisik sebelah matanya.

"Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi ujiannya akan di mulai!" lanjut si anak perempuan sambil masuk ke sebuah ruangan di balik pintu kayu jati yang semula terutup.

Tsuna mengerang pelan, ia membawa tasnya dan hendak berjalan mengikuti si anak perempuan tadi namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah keinginan untuk mengunjungi toilet datang mendesaknya. Ia melirik jam di layar HP.

Masih pukul 7.10, ujian dimulai pukul 7.30, berarti masih ada banyak waktu bagi Tsuna untuk pergi ke toilet. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tsuna segera berlari menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai satu dan berbelok sebelum pintu keluar, ia harus bersyukur karena tidak tersandung apapun saat pergi terburu-buru tadi. Yah, jarang sekali ada kejadian di mana Tsuna tidak terjatuh saat berlari.

Buru-buru ia menaruh tasnya di dekat westafel dengan kasar dan menyelesaikan urusannya di balik pintu bercat hijau selama 2 menit.

_Lega sekali rasanya._

Namun sayang kelegaan itu segera hilang ketika denga jelas, Tsuna melihat tas yang menjadi kunci menuju ujian masuk itu sudah raib. Mata cokelatnya terbelalak, jantungnya diserang rasa panik mendadak, ia mencari tasnya di setiap sudut toilet.

Nihil.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Tsuna segera keluar untuk mencari pelaku yang dengan teganya mencuri tas milik seorang peserta ujian tak berdosa.

Tsuna berlari tanpa arah, nafasnya memburu sementara matanya tetap fokus mencari sosok seseorang yang membawa tas orange yang saat ini terasa lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan uang sakunya selama setahun penuh.

Terus berlari ke sana ke mari, Tsuna tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapinya dengan keheranan. Namun hingga staminanya habis pun, ia tak juga menemukan seseorang yang mencurigakan. Rasa sedih, putus asa, kesal dan marah segera menghampiri hatinya secara bersamaan.

Apakah perjuangannya selama 3 tahun di SMA harus berakhir gara-gara seseorang mencuri tasnya? Kegagalan yang sangat konyol. Teman-temannya bisa menertawakannya dengan puas, julukannya sebagai _dame-_Tsuna mungkin tidak akan lepas hingga ia tua. Apa yang akan Tsuna katakan pada orang tuanya nanti?

Tsuna merogoh kantung celana dan mengambil HP.

Pukul 7.25, ujian akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Tidak mungkin ada harapan.

Ahh—berakhirlah sudah.

'_Kemari, Tsuna'_

Tsuna menoleh ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh telinganya. Kemudian, matanya segera tertuju pada sesosok bayangan hitam yang membawa tas orange, tas miliknya yang berharga.

"AH!" pekik Tsuna keras bersaamaan dengan hilangnya sosok si pencuri di pertigaan lorong.

Tsuna memaksakan kakinya yang sudah kelalahan untuk berlari mengejar orang itu, ia harus bisa mendapatkan tasnya kembali apapun yang terjadi. Kalau perlu Tsuna akan mengadakan negosiasi dengan si tersangka. Silakan saja ia ambil uang yang ada di sana, yang Tsuna butuhkan hanya biodata, kartu peserta ujian, ijazah dan alat tulisnya.

"TUNGGU! BERHENTI!" Teriak Tsuna yang tentu saja tidak mempengaruhi kecepatan lari si pencuri. "HEI! KAU!"

Mereka kejar-kejaran seperti sedang bermain petak umpat, sesekali pencuri itu menunggu Tsuna yang tertinggal jauh seolah-olah ingin mengajak lelaki itu ke suatu tempat. Tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil, akhirnya Tsuna tiba di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sepuluh detik yang lalu Tsuna baru saja melihat si pencuri itu masuk ke sana, melewati pagar dengan papan bertuliskan 'DILARANG MASUK' yang mencolok dan menghilang di balik rerumputan tinggi. Tsuna tak mengindahkan tulisan itu, tekad untuk mendapatkan tas orange-nya yang berharga telah mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Ia mengikuti si pencuri, menerobos rerumputan tinggi yang menghalangi pintu masuk sampai tiba di depan pintu tua yang sudah terbuka. Ia sempat terpaku sambil mengernyitkan keningnya beberapa detik sebelum masuk ke bangunan usang tersebut.

"HEI!" Teriak Tsuna keras hingga menimbulkan efek gema di ruangan kosong yang penuh dengan ranting dan serpihan kaca pecah. Nafasnya terengah-engah, sambil menyeka peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya, Tsuna mengambil nafas panjang untuk berteriak lagi.

"KEMBALIKAN TASKU!"

Tak ada suara orang menyahut, namun terdengar suara barang jatuh di lantai dua. Tsuna menaiki tangga yang sudah tua dengan hati-hati, ia mencoba mendeteksi adanya bahaya di sekitarnya selagi berjalan pelan mencari sosok si pencuri di ruangan-ruangan yang sudah tak berpintu.

Pemuda itu menahan nafas, menajamkan telinganya untuk tetap siaga kalau-kalau ada suara lain selain bunyi langkah kakinya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Tsuna."

Tsuna terperanjat kaget dan otomatis membalikkan badan begitu mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

Laki-laki berpakaian rapi serba hitam, lengkap dengan dasi dan topi fedoranya kini berdiri menyeringai beberapa meter di depan Tsuna yang terbelalak.

Aura pria itu bukan seperti seorang pencuri, memang sih dari seringainya yang barusan ia terkesan seperti seorang penjahat sadis, dan pandangan matanya yang tajam memberi kesan bahwa ia adalah seorang algojo atau semacamnya, tapi—penampilannya yang kelewat rapi itu bukanlah penampilan yang pantas bagi seorang pencuri kelas teri.

"Ke-kembalikan tasku!" pinta Tsuna dengan suara bergetar, ia meraih HP di sakunya kemudian berteriak sambil melotot. "Kembalikan tasku sekarang atau aku akan menelepon polisi!"

Laki-laki misterius itu tidak merasa terancam dengan intimidasi Tsuna, sebaliknya ia malah terkekeh pelan, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa laki-laki itu segera pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Tsuna.

"He-hei! Mau ke mana kau? JANGAN LARI! DASAR KAU PENCU—UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh—Tsuna yang malang.

Karena tak hati-hati mengejar laki-laki misterius itu, ia malah terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam—sangat dalam. Tubuhnya tergores-gores serpihan kayu atau entahlah, ia tak yakin. Yang pasti ia tahu kalau seragamnya sudah kotor dan berantakan, atau malah sobek barangkali?

Suara 'BRUK' yang keras menggema nyaring ketika ia mendarat di sebuah permukaan keras dan tak rata. Tsuna perlahan bangkit sambil mengerang kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya, mungkin secara tidak sengaja ia menggigit bibir ketika terjatuh tadi.

Mata Tsuna berdaptasi dengan kegelapan sehingga penglihatannya cukup jelas sekarang. Sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih, ia kembali mencari-cari sosok si pencuri. Tsuna bersumpah bila ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan tasnya, maka ia akan memukuli pencuri itu sebelum kembali ke lokasi ujian.

'DORRR'

"Eh?"

_Bunyi apa barusan?_

Kalau telinga Tsuna masih berfungsi dengan baik, maka seharusnya bunyi keras tadi adalah suara tembakan—terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

'DORR DORR DORR'

Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin kalau itu adalah suara tembakan.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya yang agak tertatih, ke mana saja, asalakan jauh dari suara tembakan yang semakin menggila itu. Pinggangnya sempat menabrak sesuatu yang keras— tapi peduli amat, yang penting ia harus keluar dari tempat gelap itu sekarang.

Ah, beruntung sekali, tak lama kemudian ia bisa melihat cahaya dari pintu keluar di depannya.

"Merunduk!"

Sedetik setelah ia terbebas dari kegelapan, dari belakang tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya didorong dengan keras sehingga ia jatuh telungkup di tanah. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara tembakan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang dengan begitu keras mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan membuat kepalanya hampir mencium kerikil tajam.

_Ahh—si pencuri!_

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu lari, maka larilah secepat mungkin, mengerti?" bisik si pencuri sebelum ia bangun.

_Eh? T-Tunggu! Apa maksudnya?_

"Tahan tembakan kalian!" raung seorang lelaki kekar dengan badan besar dan rambut hijau yang agak panjang.

Tsuna bangkit, matanya melebar saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya—dan pencuri laknat itu—tengah dikepung oleh segerombol orang yang berpakaian seperti tentara illegal. Nah, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa pencuri itu menyuruhnya lari.

Laki-laki kekar dengan tato naga di lengan kirinya itu membuka kacamata yang menutupi mata kuning keemasannya, ia mencoba mengenali Tsuna yang kini berdiri di balik tubuh si pencuri dengan tatapan tajam dan kening berkerut seolah-olah melihat pemandangan langka.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kita mendapat tangkapan besar hari ini." Ujarnya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka yang terkepung. "Anak yang berada di belakangmu itu adalah _Sacrifar _ke sepuluh, benar kan Reborn?"

Si pencuri, atau laki-laki yang dipanggil Reborn tadi memungut topi fedoranya yang masih tergeletak di tanah sebelum menjawab dengan suara tenang.

"—Bukan, dia hanya seorang calon mahasiswa tak berguna yang tersesat kemari untuk mencari tasnya yang hilang."

_HEI!_

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kau pandai bercanda Reborn, kalau saja aku tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu, mungkin kita bisa minum-minum bersama malam ini."

Reborn mengeluarkan suara 'hmp' pelan lalu menurunkan topi fedora yang sudah berada di kepala hingga matanya tertutup oleh bayangan.

"—Maaf, Salvatore. Tapi malam ini aku memiliki tugas penting yang tidak bisa ditunda."

Tsuna hanya bisa menyaksikan perang mulut di antara kedua pria yang nampak tak bersahabat itu, ia tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Pandangannya berkeliling, semua orang yang mengepung membawa senjata api yang siap melubangi tubuh mereka kapan saja.

Baru kali ini dalam 17 tahun, nyawa Tsuna berada dalam situasi berbahaya. Ah, sebelumnya juga ia pernah dikepung oleh segerombol anak brandal penagih pajak, tapi waktu itu mereka hanyalah anak-anak, senjata yang mereka gunakan paling hanya tongkat baseball dan katapel.

"Dengar Reborn," kata Salvatore dengan nada serius, matanya menyipit dan keningnya sedikit berkerut. "Aku sedang berbaik hati, kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu pergi asalkan kau menyerahkan _Sacrifar _padaku_._"

"—Aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk membawanya kemari dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menyerahkannya padamu?" sahut Reborn sinis.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih mati?" Salvatore membidikkan sebuah revolver ke arah Reborn, "Sayang sekali, aku harus berpisah dengan mantan guruku secepat ini."

Tsuna menelan ludah dalam ketegangan yang membuat kakinya bergetar. Ia tahu kalau laki-laki bernama Salvatore itu benar-benar berniat menembak Reborn. Meski sebenarnya Tsuna kesal karena tasnya dicuri dan ia ingin pencuri itu dihukum seberat mungkin, tapi bukan berarti hukuman itu dapat membuatnya sampai terbunuh, apalagi di depan matanya seperti ini!

Salvatore sudah menarik pelatuknya kalau saja suara derungan mobil yang semakin lama semakin keras tidak terdengar. Laki-laki kekar itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, begitu pula Reborn, Tsuna, dan sisa prajurit lainnya.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju kencang dari kejauhan, kendaraan itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan ketika mendekati kerumunan yang mengepung Tsuna dan Reborn. Alhasil, beberapa prajurit menjadi korban tabrak dan terlindas.

"Reborn-san!" sapa lelaki berambut silver dari kaca jendela mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan si pencuri dan Tsuna.

"Bodoh! Kalian lama sekali!" gertak Reborn.

"_Well_, sori, kita ada hambatan tadi. Ayo naik!"

Reborn segera membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Tsuna untuk naik, setelah itu barulah ia menyusul.

Dari kaca jendela mobil, Tsuna dapat melihat raut muka Salvatore yang berubah drastis seolah-olah berkata _what-the-hell-is-going-on?_

"BODOH! KENAPA KALIAN HANYA BERDIRI SAJA? TEMBAKI MEREKA!" teriak Salvatore murka. Sayangnya mobil yang ditumpangi Tsuna sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan para prajurit yang menembak sia-sia dan jadi sasaran amuk sang kapten.

.

.

.

Tsuna menarik nafas lega setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya berada pada jalur aman. Syukurlah ia tidak jadi melihat seeorang tewas di depan matanya. Tapi—

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Tsuna setengah berteriak.

"Mereka prajurit yang dikirim seseorang untuk membunuhmu." Jawab Reborn sambil membetulkan posisi topi fedoranya. Tsuna menaikkan alis sebelah ketika mendengar kata 'membunuhmu'. Memangnya dia punya salah apa pada mereka? Ketemu saja baru kali ini.

"Dan kalian?"

"Kami diberi misi untuk menjemput Juudaime." Jawab lelaki berambut silver alias Gokudera yang duduk di sebelah bangku supir.

_Hah?Apa katanya? Juudaime?_

"Juudaime! Perkenalkan, namaku Gokudera Hayato, mulai sekarang aku adalah _body guard _pribadimu!" seru Gokudera sambil menjabat tangan Tsuna dengan cepat.

"Woo—woo! Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, lagipula aku kemari hanya ingin mengambil tasku dan kembali ke lokasi ujian." Jelas Tsuna seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gokudera. "Jadi—kau—err—Reborn—atau siapalah namamu, tolong kembalikan tasku sekarang dan aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian, oke?"

"Aku meninggalkan tasmu di tempat kau jatuh tadi." kata Reborn datar.

"EHH? K-Kalau begitu ayo kembali! Aku sedang buru-buru!"

"Sadarlah dame-Tsuna! Kau ingin kembali dan membiarkan mereka melubangi kepalamu? Lagipula kau tidak akan sempat megikuti ujian!"

Tsuna merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil HP. Ahh—bagus sekali, di saat-saat penting seperti ini HPnya malah mati kehabisan baterai.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Sebelas kurang lima belas." Jawab Gokudera.

"APA?" Tsuna _speechless_. "Mana mungkin? Tadi masih pukul tujuh lebih saat aku mengejar orang ini!" Tsuna menunjuk Reborn saat mengucapkan kata 'orang ini'.

"Bodoh kau pikir ini di Jepang?" Reborn memukul kepala Tsuna dengan keras hingga membuat lelaki malang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Juudaime?"

"Ehh? Ya. Me-memangnya ini di mana?" tanya Tsuna ragu.

"Italia." Jawab Reborn dan Gokudera serempak.

_...hah?_

Wajah Tsuna pucat dan bengong, mulut menganga tanpa suara, mata terbelalak lebar, dan tubuhnya diam membatu.

_Oh Tuhan—apakah ini mimpi? Mengapa kau selalu memberiku mimpi yang tidak kuinginkan?Aku ingin kembali ke dunia asliku. Ke tempat di mana orang tuaku sedang menungguku di rumah. Ahh—sekarang aku terjebak bersama pencuri dan orang aneh yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai body guard-ku ini._

"Tsuna—dengarkan aku."

_Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka bukan orang baik-baik? Kalau ternyata aku berada di pihak yang salah? Mungkin saja orang-orang ini penjual obat-obatan terlarang, atau barang illegal, atau video porno barangkali?_

"Tsuna!"

_Terus—aku di Italia katanya—? Untuk apa mereka membawaku ke tempat ini sih?Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Aku ingin pu—_

"DAME-TSUNA!"

'BLETAAK'

Pukulan Reborn yang sekali lagi mendarat di kepala Tsuna berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya akibat _shock_. Tsuna merintih kesakitan sambil menggosok kening yang menjadi landasan bogem si pencuri.

"Dengarkan aku, dame-Tsuna!" nada bicara laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mendadak serius, membuat Tsuna terpaksa memasang ekspresi serius juga. Padahal ia belum sembuh benar dari _shock_-nya barusan.

"Kau adalah bagian terpenting dalam misi kami, kami membutuhkanmu, _Sacrifar _ke sepuluh."

* * *

Ok, segini dulu. Dohh, belum keliatan _action _nya. Tapi sabar yh reader-sama hahah..

Review please? :D


	3. BAB III Castello di Cielo

**A/N: **Akhirnya update juga, maaf banget buat reader yang udah lama nunggu, akhir-akhir ini kesibukan duniawi membuatku tidak sempat ngetik banyak-banyak (wele). Terus, makasih buat semua review-review kalian ya :D  
Ah sebelum ke fic, Ley mau ngasih tau kalao lambo di sini pake lambo yang TYL yah, jadi umur Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera = 17 tahun, Hibari sama Mukuro jadi 18 tahun, terus lambo di sini jadi 15 tahun .

_Oke, pelase enjoy read~_

_._

* * *

**Bab III. Castello di Cielo**

* * *

_Lama—_

_Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku menunggu. _

_Aku masih ingat ketika mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan dame-Tsuna, mengolok-olok sampai puas, menertawakanku yang sering jatuh dan terpeleset._

_Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada, selalu saja sendirian, mereka tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang._

_Aku—_

_Aku selalu ditinggal—_

_._

_._

_._

"Juudaime, kita sudah sampai."

Tsuna membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Pandangannya yang belum fokus menangkap siluet si pria berambut silver yang membelakangi cahaya remang. Entah sejak kapan ia tertidur sejak peristiwa 'penculikan' yang dialaminya tadi siang hingga semua badannya terasa berat dan pegal.

Tsuna berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan turun dari mobil sedan hitam yang ditumpanginya.

"Hati-hati!" Gokudera dengan cekatan memegangi pundak Tsuna yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar, mencegah kemungkinan pemuda kecil itu jatuh tersungkur.

"—Terima kasih, Gokudera-kun."

"Kau merasa pusing, Juudaime?" nada kata-katanya memperlihatkan jelas bahwa si rambut silver itu khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Tsuna, padahal kepalanya terasa sedikit nyut-nyutan gara-gara tidur kelamaan, "Emm—kau bisa melepas pundakku sekarang."

"Ah, maaf!" Gokudera segera melepas pegangannya, sementara Tsuna kembali menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan terlihat luas di hadapannya.

Mansion bercat putih tanpa corak itu memiliki jendela yang sangat banyak, pohon-pohon besar dan tinggi terlihat berjejer rapi mengelilingi setiap sisi bangunan, sebuah air mancur menghiasi taman depan yang dipenuhi macam-macam bunga dan tanaman hias lainnya. Dari kejauhan, Mansion ini mungkin akan terlihat seperti kastil dalam dongeng Cinderella kalau saja letaknya tidak berada di tengah-tengah hutan.

"Ini adalah markas utama kami," Kata Reborn sembari menyulut sebatang rokok di mulutnya. "Tempat ini bernama _Castello di Cielo._"

"EEHH?" pekik Tsuna tak percaya. "I-ini markas kalian?"

"Memangnya kau pikir apa? Hotel bintang lima?"

"Ehmm—tadinya kukira markas yang kalian sebut-sebut tadi itu berada di bawah tanah dengan keamanan canggih seperti di film-film."

"Kau ini terlalu banyak berkhayal dame-Tsuna, markas kami memang tidak di bawah tanah, tapi keamanannya lebih canggih daripada yang di film-film," Sahut Reborn sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Oh? Benarkah?"

Reborn tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis dan ber-hmph pelan sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Hibari dan Gokudera. Mau tak mau, Tsuna pun akhirnya mengikuti mereka bertiga menuju pintu depan bangunan yang terlihat sangat fantastis.

Kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin inilah pertama kalinya dalam 17 tahun Tsuna memasuki sebuah mansion megah, dan—Oh waw—ia memang harus mengakui kalau mansion ini benar-benar seperti hotel bintang lima. Ketika kaki Tsuna melangkah masuk ke dalam, ia sudah dibuat takjub dengan sebuah lampu kristal besar tergantung di langit-langit ruang depan yang tinggi, beberapa patung dan tanaman hias berdiri di tepi ruangan, lantai marmernya mengkilat ditutupi karpet merah memanjang yang menuju ke sebuah tangga lebar di depannya, sebuah lukisan besar laki-laki berambut pirang terpampang di dinding dekat puncak tangga tersebut. Kesimpulannya, Mansion ini jauh lebih baik daripada markas bawah tanah yang sering ia lihat di film-film.

"Kenapa kau berdiri terus di sana, dame-Tsuna?" suara Reborn menyadarkan Tsuna yang masih berdiri takjub. Tak menunggu lama lagi, pemuda berambut cokelat itu bergegas mengikuti Reborn dan yang lainnya ke lantai dua dan berjalan di lorong yang terang.

"Mansion ini besar sekali—" gumam Tsuna, matanya masih berkeliling mengobservasi benda-benda yang kelihatannya sangat mahal.

"Ya, tapi umurnya sudah tua," sahut Gokudera. "Markas ini dibangun sekitar empat ratus tahun yang lalu untuk melindungi _Sacrifar _pertama."

"E-empat ratus tahun?" Tsuna hampir tak percaya dengan pernyataan Gokudera, bagaimana tidak? Kondisi mansion tua ini jauh lebih baik dibanding rumahnya yang baru berdiri belasan tahun yang lalu, "Tapi—kelihatannya masih bagus."

"Itu karena markas ini selalu direnovasi tiap tahun sejak berdiri."

"Kalian tinggal disini?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Ya. Karena penghuni yang tinggal di sini kurang dari dua puluh orang, jadi terasa sepi dan membosankan, tapi sekarang tidak akan begitu lagi karena Juudaime juga akan tinggal bersama kita," Sahut Gokudera senang.

"Apa?" Kepala Tsuna otomatis menoleh mendengar pernyataan Gokudera. "A-apa maksudmu aku akan tinggal di sini?"

"Maksudnya Juudaime akan menempati salah satu kamar di mansion ini bersama kami."

"B-bukan itu maksudku! Aku ini punya keluarga! Dan—dan aku tidak bisa tinggal di tempat asing seperti ini, orang tuaku akan mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Kau tidak usah cemas dame-Tsuna, kau hanya akan tinggal di sini selama dua atau tiga bulan." Kata Reborn.

"Tiga bulan?" teriak Tsuna keras, "Ta-tapi nanti ayah dan ibuku akan kebingungan mencariku selama tiga bulan itu!"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, sebelum aku membawamu kemari, aku sudah mengirimkan surat pada orang tuamu yang menyatakan kalau kau diterima di Universitas Vongola dan akan melaksanakan pelatihan akademik selama tiga bulan di Italia." Tutur Reborn.

"HIEEE? Alasan tak masuk akal macam apa itu?"

"Tenang saja Juudaime! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi Juudaime!" seru Gokudera. Tsuna lagi-lagi menghela nafas sambil merenung, oh rasanya sia-sia saja ia melawan, malah buang-buang tenaga percuma.

"Gokudera, ikut aku sebentar," Kata Reborn ketika mereka tiba di perempatan lorong. "Kau, dame-Tsuna, malam ini kau istirahat dulu di kamarmu, besok pagi aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak tahu kamarku di mana."

"Hibari akan mengantarmu," Tsuna menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok si rambut hitam yang menatapinya dengan tajam. Astaga, ia benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Hibari, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak mereka tiba di mansion ini. "Ayo pergi, Gokudera!"

"Ah—ya, selama beristirahat Juudaime!"

Reborn dan Gokudera berbelok ke arah kiri, sementara Hibari berjalan lurus dan Tsuna mengikutinya dari belakang.

Benar-benar, suasananya terasa mendadak berubah hening dan kaku, berbeda dengan ketika ia sedang bersama Gokudera dan Reborn, meski kata-kata Reborn sangat pedas dan kata-kata Gokudera terkadang terdengar amburadul di telinga Tsuna, mereka lebih mudah diajak bicara. Sedangkan sekarang, Tsuna hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang berjalan sendirian membelakanginya—tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun!

Hibari, pemuda sok misterius dengan kedua tangannya yang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, berjalan dengan irama langkah yang tenang dan mantap seolah-olah ia adalah tuan rumah di sini. Sepertinya Hibari adalah tipe orang penyendiri dan kalau Tsuna boleh jujur, laki-laki itu terlihat (sedikit) tidak ramah.

Oh? Tsuna baru sadar kalau ternyata Hibari beberapa inchi lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak—mungkin berbeda satu atau dua jengkal. Yah, sejak kecil Tsuna seringkali bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa hanya ia saja laki-laki yang dilahirkan dengan tinggi dan wajah seperti anak perempuan? Sementara anak laki-laki seusianya selalu lebih tinggi dan kuat. Jadi sebenarnya tak usah heran kalau Tsuna selalu menjadi korban penindasan sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Pandangan Tsuna tetap tertuju pada punggung Hibari ketika ia tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Setelah menaiki tangga, berbelok di ujung lorong, melewati berpuluh-puluh pintu dan pajangan ruangan, sama sekali tak ada pembicaraan apa pun di antara mereka.

"Emm—Hibari-san?" tidak tahan dengan suasana bak kuburan, Tsuna mencoba memanggil nama si pria berambut hitam. Hibari menoleh sedikit namun tidak menyahut. "Anu, sejak kapan Hibari-san tinggal di sini?"

Jeda sesaat.

"Sejak kemarin." Jawabnya. Singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas.

"Be-begitu ya—?"

Kaku lagi.

"Ah ya! Aku belum berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi siang. Terima kasih, Hibari-san!"

"Aku hanya menjalankan misi."

Lagi-lagi kaku, dan kali ini Tsuna memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara.

Kedua orang yang terlihat tidak akan nyambung itu terus berjalan hingga menaiki tangga berikutnya sampai kemudian Hibari mendadak menghentikan langkah dan membuat Tsuna nyaris saja menabrak punggungnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh kecil Tsuna dengan tubuhnya dan mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur di lantai saat sebuah ledakan besar terdengar keras beberapa meter di depan mereka, beberapa kaca jendela pecah karena efeknya.

Hibari seketika berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Uhuk uhuk—" Suara batuk keras terdengar dari arah ledakan, dari asap yang masih mengepul di lorong lebar itu, muncul seorang pria dengan kondisi berantakan dan mengkhawtirkan, "Fiuh, nyaris saja."

Hibari menurunkan tonfanya kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Tsuna yang baru saja bangkit sambil menggosok kepala bagian belakang.

"Le-ledakan apa itu tadi?"

"Yare yare, aku tak mengira kalau alat itu akan sedahsyat ini. Kalian baik-baik saja? Ng?" Laki-laki mengkhawatirkan, dengan dua tanduk aneh yang menempel di kepalanya itu berhenti memperhatikan Tsuna sejenak, alisnya naik sebelah dan ekspresinya yang terlihat bodoh jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia kebingungan, "Siapa kau?"

"Eh? A-aku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, "_Well, well,_ rupanya _Sacrifar _ke sepuluh masih seorang bocah."

_DEG. _

Rasanya kata 'bocah' tadi mengingatkan Tsuna pada julukan-julukan aneh yang didapatnya sewaktu SD. Tidak kah ia sadar bahwa Tsuna yang berdiri di hadapannya sudah berumur 17 tahun?

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai meledakkan ruangan, _herbivore_?" tanya Hibari dingin dengan sedikit penekanan saat ia mengucapkan kata '_Herbivore'._

"Bukan aku, tapi dia." Si herbivore bertanduk itu menunjuk seseorang di belakang dengan jempolnya. Laki-laki pendek gemuk dengan dahi mengkilap menampakkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa kepulan asap dan berlari dengan susah payah ke arah mereka bertiga. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah senjata yang sekilas terlihat seperti pistol mainan murah.

"Oh! Hibari-dono?" serunya. "Maaf! Ada sedikit kesalahan teknis saat aku mencoba senjata buatanku hahaha. Dan—siapa ini?"

"Dia Sawada Tsunayoshi," jawab si pria bertanduk sebelum Tsuna sempat memperkenalkan diri.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" diam sesaat, "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI? JA-JA-JADI—ANAK INI ADALAH SACRIFAR KE SEPULUH?"

Aduh—dari tadi. Omongannya tentang _Sacrifar _melulu. Memang ada apa dengan _Sacrifar _sampai-sampai setiap orang yang mendengar namanya selalu memasang tampang lebay?

"Sawada-dono! Senang bertemu denganmu! Namaku Giannini, teknisi handal dan ahli merakit senjata," Giannini menjabat tangan Tsuna tiba-tiba, menggerakannya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat.

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Kau mau melihat senjata baru hasil temuanku? Ini dinamakan—"

"Cukup, sekarang dia harus istirahat," Potong Hibari saat Giannini dengan bangga memperlihatkan senjata yang ia bawa di tangannya. Hibari menarik tangan Tsuna, meninggalkan dua orang aneh yang berteriak mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai juga di depan ruangan dengan warna cat pintu orange muda. Hibari merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu kamar. Begitu Tsuna mengintip ke dalamnya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain kata "Woaaah—" dengan tampang takjub dan mata bersinar. Kamar itu terlihat seperti kamar _exclusive_ yang sering diperlihatkan di iklan-iklan hotel. Tempat tidur mewah yang lebar, karpet putih tebal, lampu kristal terang, dan—jendela tinggi yang menghadap langsung ke hutan. Sempurna! TEMPAT INI SEPERTI SURGA!

Hibari berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memperhatikan ekspresi konyol Tsuna saat melihat pemandangan di luar, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian.

"Hibari-san! Coba lihat di luar! Ada—eh?"

Ketika Tsuna berbalik, sosok Hibari yang seharusnya masih mematung di dekat pintu itu sudah menghilang.

"Ke mana dia?" Tsuna menengok ke luar kamar, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di lorong. Kemudian ia menutup pintu sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur yang empuk. Perjalanan ini membuatnya sangat lelah, padahal tadi siang ia sempat ketiduran lama di mobil. Tapi serius! Tsuna masih tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berada di sini, di Italy, hanya dengan terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang tak jelas asal usulnya.

Lama kelamaan Tsuna mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Wajarlah, dari siang ia kejar-kejaran, terjatuh, dan nyaris tertembak. Hebat sekali kalau ia bisa tidur nyenyak dengan keadaan super kusut begitu.

Tsuna bangun dengan malas dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandi elit—sudah ia duga.

Sambil menatap cermin dan memperhatikan bayangan dirinya, Tsuna mulai membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu. Ya ampun, berbeda sekali keadaan kemejanya saat ia mau mengikuti ujian dengan yang sekarang. Bagian lengannya sedikit robek dan punggungnya terlihat kotor.

"Padahal baru dibeli—" keluhnya.

Setelah membuka semua pakaian dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang kotor, Tsuna meraih handuk yang tergantung di dekat wastafel kemudian membuka pintu shower dan—

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

—berteriak.

"Kufufu—apa kau harus terkejut seperti itu?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut buah tropis keluar hanya dengan mengenakan sebuah handuk kecil dan tipis yang terikat di pinggangnya. Saking kecilnya handuk itu hingga Tsuna yang sekarang jatuh terduduk di lantai bisa melihat sesuatu di baliknya dengan cukup jelas.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanya Tsuna sambil buru-buru menutup 'barang'nya dengan sehelai handuk yang ia bawa.

"Pelayan pribadi?" jawab si rambut nanas, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan dibanding pernyataan.

"Pelayan pribadi? Ke-kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Kenapa? Kufufu Tentu saja menemanimu mandi. Tugas seorang pelayan adalah melayani bukan?" jawab si kepala nanas dengan intonasi yang aneh ketika ia menyebut kata melayani. Laki-laki yang wajib diwaspadai itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna yang otomatis merangkak mundur hingga menabrak tembok.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi—" gumamnya pelan sambil berjongkok di depan Tsuna.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kufufu aku selalu tahu tentang dirimu," jawab si Nanas sambil meraih dagu Tsuna dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya merapat ke tembok, "Sacrifar ke sepuluh yang payah dalam banyak hal dan paling sering melupakan sesuatu."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna tersenyum tegang dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang menjaga 'daerah bawah' mendadak berkeringat dingin. Ia tahu orang ini bukan orang yang biasa-biasa saja dan sepertinya juga tidak bisa ditangani dengan cara biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau juga sekarang melupakan sesuatu kan?" Laki-laki di depannya itu menyeringai jahat, kemudian ia meraih tangan kiri Tsuna dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kanan sang Sacrifar sambil berbisik menghembuskan nafasnya yang panas, "Kau lupa sabunmu."

"_Huh_?"

Si kepala nanas menjauh dan berdiri sambil tertawa kecil setelah meletakkan sesuatu di tangan kiri Tsuna—sebuah sabun mandi berbentuk nanas tersenyum.

"Kufufu—itu hadiah pertemuan pertama kita, sampai jumpa Tsunayoshi-kun," Katanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba keluar kabut putih yang entah datang dari mana, menggulung si pria nanas sampai sosoknya tak terlihat. Beberapa saat kemudian, kabut itu menghilang begitu juga laki-laki aneh yang barusan, sementara Tsuna masih duduk di lantai sambil memegangi sabun pemberian orang asing itu dengan tampang horor.

_Tempat ini—PENUH DENGAN ORANG-ORANG ANEH! _

**To be continued**

* * *

Hahaha pendek yah?

Oh ya, meski di sini pairingnya allx27, tapi mungkin ada main pairing seiring plotnya berkembang, nanti Ley adain polling deh ^^

Nah segini dlu, review please?


End file.
